DO YOU REMEMBER?
by VinthaMalfoy0702
Summary: Draco, ingatkah kau kepadaku? / meninggalkanmu adalah keputusan terbodoh yang pernah kubuat, dan penyesalan paling sakit yang pernah kurasakan / jawab aku draco.. RnR Please.. masih baru :D


"Do You Remember?" By VinthaMalfoy0702

HermioneG&DracoM  
Char belong to JK Rowling.  
Rating : T  
Genre : Romance.

Hutan Terlarang. Tenang seperti biasanya, gadis itu selalu mencari ketenangan disini. Gadis itu Hermione Granger. Gadis yang baru saja lulus dari Hogwarts sebulan yang lalu.  
Hogwarts. 7 tahun ia mengahabiskan waktu di sekolah ini, bersama Harry dan Ron. Hermione merindukan saat ia bersekolah di Hogwarts. Merindukan Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Laskar Dumbledore, dan...  
"Apa itu?!" Hermione bergumam setelah melihat cahaya hijau tak jauh dengannya, ia segera menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat sumber cahaya, tetapi sumber cahaya masih tertutup oleh pohon-pohon. Ia berlari mendekati sumber cahaya. Begitu ia sampai, ia melihat seorang death eater yang baru-baru ini diberitakan kabur dari Azkaban. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, tetapi death eater itu berlari cepat sekali. Hermione baru saja mau menyusul, tetapi... Ia melihat seseorang dibawah pohon yang berjarak 3 meter darinya. Laki-laki itu matanya terpejam. Laki-laki itu. Rambut pirang platina, tinggi, dan tampan. Tak ada yang berubah darinya sejak Hermione terakhir kali melihatnya saat kelulusan Hogwarts.  
Hermione melihatnya. Menangis, dan langsung memeluknya.

Hermione POV.  
Draco...

Draco... masih ingatkah kepadaku?

"..."

Jawab Draco.. Ku mohon. Masih ingatkah kepadaku?

"..."

Ah.. Mungkin tidak.  
Ingat dulu saat di Hogwarts?  
Aku orang yang pernah kau panggil Mudblood, aku teman dari Weaselbee dan Santo Potter. Hahaha. Kau ingat?

"..."

Mungkin tidak.  
Aku musuhmu dulu.  
Tapi kita pernah menjalani tugas pertama sebagai Ketua Murid. Dan setiap pagi kita selalu berebut kamar mandi. Kau selalu mandi menggunakan susu dan aku lavender.  
Ingat?

"..."

Ahhh! Kau tidak menjawab! Oke coba yang satu ini..  
Kau pernah mencuri Essay Transfigurasi ku, karna itu aku mendapat detensi dari professor McGonagall. Dan kita menjalani detensi bersama, karna kau telat masuk kelas Transfigurasi waktu itu. Tentu saja kau telat. Aku menyembunyikan jubahmu. Kita disuruh menggosok kuali Drake! Tanpa tongkat sihir. Dan kau hanya menggosok sebagian kecil saja. Kau memang curang Draco!

"..."

Tidak ingat ya? Hmm..  
Oh iya, ingat saat kita pertama menjadi lebih dekat Draco? Ya.. Itu momen tercanggung dalam hidupku. Aku baru putus dengan Ron, aku menangis di pinggir danau hitam. Tapi ingatkah siapa yang yang memberiku sapu tangan hijau untuk menghapus air mataku Draco? Itu kau Draco.

"..."

Kenapa kau tidak jawab? Tidak ingat ya?  
Ahh! Aku ingin sekali kau mengingat yang satu ini Draco. Ingatkah.. Emm.. Saat.. Emm.. Kau... Mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku dan memintaku menjadi pacarku saat di ruang ketua murid? Saat itu malam hari Draco, saat satu minggu sebelum hari Valentine Drake. Itu momen terindah dalam hidupku Draco, percayalah.

"..."

Tidak ingat juga Draco?...  
Ingat saat aku pertama kali marah padamu -saat sudah berpacaran- saat kau meninggalkan ku sendirian di ruang ketua murid? Ahh! Kau romantis sekali waktu itu. Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apa saja agar aku tidak marah lagi padamu. Apa saja.. Ingat?

"..."

Kau ingat tidak Draco? Kita pernah bertengkar karna kau mengacuhkan ku saat di aula besar, menganggap aku tidak ada. Tentunya aku marah besar Draco. Tapi kau mempunyai pembelaan.. Katamu kau tidak senang saat kau menghampiriku aku hanya bermain dengan teman-temanku. Malam itu aku diliputi kesedihan. Aku tak tau apakah aku harus marah karna saat di aula besar kau benar-benar mengacuhkan ku, saat aku berbicara denganmu. Atau kah aku harus merasa bersalah karna mendiamkanmu?! Tapi karna ego ku, aku tetap memilih jalan amarah.  
Dan.. Aku cukup menyesal dengan keputusanku. Malam itu kau tidak mengucapkan Good Night beserta senyummu, padahal... ucapan dan senyuman itu adalah hal yang membuatku semakin mencintaimu.  
Berhari-hari setelah itu, kau tidak pernah lagi berbicara denganku, tidak pernah lagi menghampiriku saat aku di aula besar dengan para Gryffindor. aku ingin mengakui sesuatu, sesuatu yang seharusnya aku ungkapkan saja saat itu agar aku tak menyesal.  
Sesungguhnya.. Meskipun kita sudah berbulan-bulan bersama pada saat itu, aku masih sangat malu-malu saat dekat denganmu. Saat dekat denganmu, kupu-kupu seperti menari-nari dalam perutku, jantungku berdetak kencang, dan... Aku takut aku terlihat tidak sempurna dimatamu saat aku berbicara denganmu. Maka dari itu, aku lebih baik berbicara dengan teman-temanku.. Aku mencintaimu Draco.. Sangat mencintaimu.

"..."

Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaran ku Draco! Kau kenapa diam saja?! Jawab aku kau ingat tidak?..

"..."

Oke Draco, memang aku pernah menyakitimu, meninggalkanmu. Saat itu aku galau Draco, kau tidak memberiku pilihan, sikapmu semakin keras kepala, kau tidak mau mengalah, aku merindukan Draco yang dulu pada saat itu. Meninggalkanmu adalah keputusan terbodoh yang pernah kubuat, dan penyesalan yang paling sakit yang pernah kurasakan.

Apakah kau ingat aku Draco?  
Aku orang yang pernah menjadi musuhmu.  
Aku orang yang pernah kau caci maki.  
Aku orang yang pernah kau hapus air matanya.  
Aku orang yang pernah mengisi kehidupanmu.  
Aku orang yang pernah menjadi pendampingmu.  
Aku orang yang pernah kau sakiti.  
Aku orang yang pernah menyakitimu  
Aku orang yang pernah... meninggalkanmu.

Tapi..  
Aku orang yang selalu merindukanmu..  
Aku orang yang selalu menyesal meninggalkanmu..  
Aku orang yang selalu mengharap kesempatan sekali lagi.  
Aku orang yang selalu...

Mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya.

Draco please..

END POV

Gadis itu mengelap air matanya, habis sudah kesabarannya memberikan pertanyaan kepada orang yang ia peluk saat ini. Hermione mengguncang-guncang tubuh lelaki yang ada di pelukannya saat itu, berharap lelaki itu membuka mata dan mulutnya, dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Meskipun ia tau orang yang dipelukannya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.  
Ialah..  
Draco Malfoy.  
Pemuda tampan yang baru saja terkena mantra Avada Kedavra oleh salah satu pelahap maut yang berhasil kabur.  
Ialah..  
Draco Malfoy.  
Yang dicintai Hermione Granger dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya.  
Ialah...  
Draco Malfoy.  
Yang sekarang.. Sudah tiada.


End file.
